


Satisfied

by babyphilewriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyphilewriter/pseuds/babyphilewriter
Summary: Scully is keeping a drugged Mulder company in the hospital and their conversation takes a surprising turn. I imagine this takes place around season 7 but it really doesn't matter.





	

“Scully, tell me something I don’t know about you?”

“You know a lot about me Mulder.”

“I guess, you still seem like such a mystery to me sometimes.”

“Umm, I guess I’m not as up-tight and stick to the rules as I might seem.”

“I know that Scully, I’ve made you break the rules a lot and even though you always complain, you end up following along in the end.”

“But I don’t just mean at work, like in my personal life as well.”

“There is no way you get crazy on the weekends Scully.”

“No, not like that. I guess I mean that maybe I seem like it but I’m not a total prude.”

“Oh I know that too.”

“You do?”

“I mean I know that you’ve had relationships in the past.”

“Right but even though I’m not currently in a relationship, it doesn’t mean that I am not unsatisfied.”

“I know you slept with Jerse.”

“Actually I didn’t.”

“Then what do you mean by you’re not unsatisfied?”

“Mulder, I’m sure you know that one does not need another person to be sexually satisfied.”

“Are you telling me you masturbate Scully?”

“Maybe…”

“It’s okay, I do too.”

“Oh I know you do.”

“What does that mean?”

“Your tapes Mulder.”

“So back to you Scully…how often?”

“How often do I masturbate?”

“Yeah.”

“Almost everyday, sometimes twice a day, occasionally I can go up to three times in a day.”

“That actually is surprising.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean I knew you were a sexual being Scully, but not that much.”

“Well you said you wanted to know something new about me.”

“I did. So do you watch porn too Scully?”

“No, that doesn’t really do it for me personally.”

“So what does do it for you?”

“Just thinking, fantasizing.”

“About what?”

“You.”

“Scully, don’t joke like that.”

“It’s not a joke Mulder.”

“It’s not?”

“Are you really that surprised?”

“Very surprised and very hard right now.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Look for yourself.”

“Not a joke.”

“So Scully…”

“Mulder, you’re heavily sedated and in the hospital, we’re not having sex right now.”

“How did you know that’s what I was going to ask you?”

“Well I was right wasn’t I?”

“Yes you were right.”

“Mulder, you’re not even going remember this conversation in the morning.”

“No, I’ve got to remember it.”

“Why?”

“Because you just said you didn’t wanna have sex with me right now, and not that you don’t wanna have sex with me ever.”

“How about if you forget this conversation tomorrow, I’ll remind you of it?”

“I would love that Scully.”

“Now get some sleep Mulder.”

“But I’m so hard.”

“You can solve that problem yourself tonight.”

“But tomorrow?”

“If the same problem arises tomorrow, I’ll solve it for you.”

“Oh I think it will Scully.”

“I can’t wait Mulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give another dialogue-only fic a try! I have started writing a second part to this but writing smut with only dialogue is quite the challenge.


End file.
